


#020 Yoo Hoo

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles es peligroso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker





	#020 Yoo Hoo

Stiles tiene las manos al aire, los pies separados y está medio desnudo, lleno de suciedad y sangre seca, su rostro es ilegible, a su alrededor al menos treinta cazadores marca Argent le apuntan con diferentes tipos de armas, las drogas mágicas en su sistema pronto desaparecerán y volverá a ser el mismo chico de secundaria con TDAH. 

-Unas últimas palabras antes de morir como la escoria que eres – pregunta en tono de burla un cazador de mediana edad, se ve más joven que su padre y aun así es realmente estúpido, nadie sabe lo que están haciendo y lo que está por suceder. 

El silbido de Stiles es realmente bajo, y su voz grave y baja provoca escalofríos al comenzar a cantar. 

 

Yoooo hooooo 

al rey le han robado a la reina 

todos en los huesos quedaran 

con horror en sus rostros 

todos morirán 

 

Pareciera que el tiempo se ha detenido, ya nadie se ve seguro de sí mismo, es como si todos quisieran echar a correr de un momento a otro. Muchos han comenzado a bajar las armas al percibir que hay algo, no saben que es, ni lo que quiere, pero el aire comienza a oler a peligro, Stiles ya no parece el mismo, súbitamente se siente como si alguien se hubiese robado toda la luz del lugar, el atardecer está por terminar y... ¿Dónde está Stiles? 

Los cuerpos comienzan a caer uno por uno, tal vez alguien debió de advertirles que, con la manada, no... la Familia, de un Stilinski no se juega ni se toca.


End file.
